Red Hair and Green Eyes
by Always Real Infinite
Summary: "I do," Lily whispered. "And do you-" Dumbledore was interrupted. "I have for long time now, and will forever," he whispered urgently. "Then you may now kiss the bride. James lifted the veil on Lily's face and found the red hair and green eyes that started it all.


**This is my first One-shot, and to those who follow or know my other story, A Stag to Her Doe, I will update tat one soon!**

**Disclaimer: Dont even ask... I don't own Harry Potter or the characters... I pray every night that I will one day, but I don't think it'll happen...**

* * *

Red hair and green eyes. That's what had started it. That's what had started his love, and that's what fueled it. Red hair and green eyes. The simplest things that made his mind go crazy, his heart beat fast and all sane thoughts leave his mind. Red hair and green eyes. To anyone else, they were just description, to him; they were the words that brought the love of his life to mind. Red hair and green eyes. Oh, how many hours he spent fantasizing about her. How many things he wanted to say to her, but couldn't.

Red hair and green eyes would be the death of him.

James stared at the mirror. He had waited what felt like a lifetime to form those words, for them to even leave his lips was a miracle, because every time he looked at her, his mind would think of two things; red hair and green eyes. James shook his head. No, he was a Gryffindor, he would've been able to ask her eventually.

James' fingers pressed together. He looked down at the now white knuckles. His leg bounced up and down, beads of sweat ran down his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and could only think of one thing. That smile. Her spell-bounding, tongue-tying smile. A memory flashed through James' mind.

_"You know, Potter, it's not very polite to stare," Lily Evans, owner of red hair, green eyes and a mystical smile, chastised. James inwardly sighed. She was perfect; every strand of hair, to every freckle on her face. Lily Evans was the definition of perfect._

_"Um, uh, sorry," James muttered as he looked down at his Potion work. He didn't know he was staring, nor did he know Lily Evans had a small smile on her fourteen year old face. _

_During that class, James would sneak glances at the perfect girl; always analyzing her features and habits. He always kept to mind the way her eyebrows furrowed when she was confused, or that she would bite down on her lip when she was agitated. James had counted the freckles on her nose; thirty one. He had even memorized the exact color of her green eyes; emerald green with five flecks of green in the corners and two flecks of gold in the middle. _

_James Potter was truly, utterly and irrevocably in love with one muggle-born witch, Lily Evans. _

James gulped. Lily Evans. The apple of his eye, the reason for his breath. His doe, his love, his soul mate. Oh, how he regretted the numerous amounts of time he had teased her and bullied her friends. But it was James' way of getting closer to the fiery girl, to just be a part of her life, and apart of her vocabulary. If James could go back, he would have quit the teasing and be the prince she wanted. But James couldn't go back, not that he wanted to go back to the past. He was quite pleased with the present; more than pleased.

"How you holding up, mate?" James turned around and saw Sirius Black, his best friend. Sirius' hair was neat and he had even shaved today. Sirius knew the impact today would have on James.

James gave his friend a weak smile. Today was everything he had ever wanted, but he was still nervous. What if everything came crashing down? What if it was just a dream?

"You'll be fine, prongs, believe me," Sirius said with a grin on his face. James nodded his head.

"I hope you're right, Padfoot," James tugged at his messy raven hair. It would never be neat, no matter how hard he tried. He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. His hair would not cooperate woth him, _ever. _

The door opened and in came Remus Lupin, James' other best friend.

"You ready, Prongs?" Remus asked.

"I've been ready since fourth year, Moony," James stood up and walked to the door. This was it. Something stirred inside him. Something he didn't recognize at first. The feeling was not anxiety, nor was it anticipation, the feeling was love. James was in love, alright, and he felt just like he had eight years ago on the day he had first met the girl with the red hair and green eyes that started it all.

* * *

_"You're all right for a Black," James commented to his new companion, Sirius Black._

_"Yeah, you bet I am. It's just me and Uncle Alphard who are okay. The rest are completely bonkers!" The two chatted before a set of fiery red hair passed the compartment window. James saw the red and grew curious. He jumped out of his seat and pressed his face against the window. He caught site of the hair's owner. It was a girl. James could not see her face. James frowned._

_"D'you want to do something?" James asked the messy haired boy from the Black family. The boy nodded._

_"Then come on," the two boys exited their compartment and followed the flowing red hair. The girl did not stop until they were at the end of the train. She turned around, her gaze only glazing over James. But James' gaze was stuck on the girl. Her eyes. Her emerald green eyes caught James' attention. James' breath caught and his heart raced. Up until that moment, no girl had ever caught his attention, he still believed they had cuties, but this girls- no she was something entirely different._

_James was a goner, and all it took were red hair and green eyes._

* * *

James stood at the front, walking up and down. He felt like a child on Christmas, waiting eagerly for his gift. The only thing was the gift he was waiting for was something so much more that a gift, she was a blessing, a gift sent from God; he was his soul mate. Everything about her. From her red hair and green eyes, to her smile, to the way she scolded him, to her laugh. Lily Evans, to one James Potter, was perfect, inside and out.

"Calm the hell down, mate, she'll be here in five minutes," Sirius huffed. James nodded his head vigorously. James stood at the front of the Great Hall. He found it ironic that they were here, at Hogwarts, for the day. Dumbledore was at the front with James, looking down at a book in his hands. James looked to his mother for some sign of support. The aged woman smiled warmly at him. James bit his lip and nodded his head. This was it. This was the day.

Music started playing, and one by one, people made their way down the aisle. Children throwing lily petals, brides maids, and then finally, the girl he had been waiting his whole life for.

Lily Evans walked down the aisle with Remus Lupin linked in her arm. Her red hair was flowing at the back of her head, and a see-through veil covered her green eyes. As she walked down the aisle, James heart raced and a love struck smile lit his face. All the reasons why he loved her flooded through his brain.

James loved Lily. He loved her laugh and her cry. He loved her constant authority and her down-to-earth demeanor. He loved her scowls and her smiles. He loved her huge appetite and her thirst for knowledge. He loved how caring she was, he loved her fiery temper. He loved constant nagging and her constant reading. He loved the fact she slept with the door open. He loved the fact that she got up early to read a book. He loved how her eyes lit up at the mention of one of her interests, and he loved how nose scrunched when he did something that got on her nerves.

James Potter loved every fiber of Lily Evans.

* * *

"I do," Lily whispered.

"And do you-" Dumbledore was interrupted.

"I have for long time now, and will forever," he whispered urgently.

"Then you may now kiss the bride. James lifted the veil on Lily's face and found the red hair and green eyes that started it all.

He pressed his lips against Lily's passionately. They were married now. They were together forever.

James Potter loved Lily Potter.


End file.
